1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a home control technology, and more particularly, relates to a home control gateway and a gateway control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A home automation control system generally uses of the automated equipments in combination with computer software technology and applications to integrate household equipments (e.g., televisions, electric rice cooker, air conditioners, refrigerators, gas switches, alarm systems, security systems, surveillance systems, etc.), so as to improve home comfort and home safety. The home automation control system usually includes a control system and a control host, such that users may issue control commands via the control system in order to drive various equipments through the control system. In addition, various wireless communication transmission technologies (e.g., GPRS, WiFi, WiMAX, 3G or 4G) can achieve greater flexibility and convenience by using the function of Internet connectivity in mobile equipments (e.g., mobile phones or notebook computers) to connect the Internet in order to remotely control various household equipments, enable a security mechanism, or monitor home events even if the users are in business trip, on vacation or traveling.
However, the remote control provides not only the flexibility and convenience but also security issues such as confirmation on user identity. In general, the control host assigns a control right to a user and thereby allows the user to achieve the purpose of the remote control only after the user identity is confirmed through an authentication mechanism. A common method to the above is to provide a web address by a remote home control system host, so that the user may enter a user name and a password correctly through the web address in order to obtain the control right of the remote home control system host after the authentication is passed. However, it is quite often that the user may forget the user name and the password, or the user name and the password may possibly be stolen. Therefore, it is one of the major subjects in the industry as how to provide a convenient, secure, simple and easy method for the user to conveniently and securely perform the remote control.